


Stormtrooper

by Fireball_Bae_1220



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, Robert Plant - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Smut, Some BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireball_Bae_1220/pseuds/Fireball_Bae_1220





	Stormtrooper

After a hard long day after the office, I decided to zone out in front of the television and relax with a tasty beverage.  
While flipping through the channels, I saw a documentary about Jimmy Page that caught my eye.  
He's one of the sexiest human beings on the planet.  
I always had a thing for him and Robert Plant. 

If I could have them both in my bed for one night, I would die a happy woman.  
So anyway, after watching the documentary and a couple of drinks I decided to call it a night since I had another busy day ahead of me.  
I take a nice long shower and head for bed.  
As I sink into a deep sleep I start feeling 2 sets of hands roaming all over my body. 

My eyes fly open to see me, completely naked and exposed and Jimmy Page in his stormtrooper outfit on one side of me and Robert Plant wearing an identical but shirtless outfit on the other side of me.  
I tried to move but my hands were restrained to the headboard.  
"What the..." The two men held their pointer fingers to my lips, stifling my talking.  
They both shake their heads in displeasure.

Jimmy was the first to speak up.  
"Sorry love, I’m afraid you're not going anywhere... Not until we're done with you that is".  
"Mr. Page is right darling, we're going to fill your little body with cum and you're going to like it." Robert chimed in.  
Jimmy smirks and leans up to my ear and says "But from what we can see from that wet cunt of yours that you'll be a willing participant of what we want to do to you... We're going to fill every single hole of yours." 

I look up at the both of them with lust filled eyes... I love where this is going.  
Jimmy looks at Robert. "Mr. Plant, get the black box please... We're gonna have a little bit of fun with this one"  
"Right away, Mr. Page" Before Robert walks off to get the box he leans into my face and says with a deep and rugged lust filled voice "Robert Anthony can't wait to make you cum all over his cock, little girl" He roughly kisses me then walks away.  
That action alone made my whole body tremble. 

Jimmy leans in and kisses me, his hands traveling down to my hot wet center.  
I'm melting at his touch. "Ooh, somebody's an eager little girl, isn't she?"  
"For you and Mr. Plant, Sir." Smiling at the fact that I called him Sir without him telling me to, he rewarded my hot pussy with his fingers.  
I gasped with his touch. “Don’t hold your breath in, let it out…That’s a girl. My, my you’re so wet. Mm…Easier for Mr. Plant and myself to slide inside that slit of yours.”  
His words were turning me on to no end.

Jimmy leaned in to kiss me.  
Our tongues touching.  
He started pumping his fingers inside me more and more, hitting my special spot.  
While doing that, he laid down next to me whispering nasty dirty nothings in my ear and I was getting wetter and wetter by the second. 

At this point, Robert returns with the black box.  
He walks towards me and kisses me again.  
"Mm... I can't wait to taste you, little girl. I bet you taste sweeter than candy, don't you?"  
"I never tasted myself before, Sir..." 

"Ooh, calling me Sir? Mm... I like that... Mr. Page, can I borrow your fingers for a second?"  
Jimmy looks at Robert questioningly then hands him the juice slicked fingers.  
Robert sucks them slowly while looking at Jimmy and myself.  
"She's never tasted herself before... Mm... And she's missing out. Would you like to find out how you taste, darling?"

I nearly died right then and there.  
I was speechless even though my hot throbbing pussy was doing the talking for me.  
All I could muster out was "Yes sir".  
Robert leans in to french kiss me. 

Our tongues met.  
"Mm... Very sweet, sir." Then Jimmy leans in to kiss me again.  
"Oh yes, you are very sweet..." Jimmy moves down towards my wet center and starts licking my hot throbbing clit, my back arching up, seconds away from coming, he stops.  
I moan with disappointment and sexual frustration.  
I needed to come and badly.

Jimmy hears my moan and laughs darkly.  
"Aw, does our dirty little girl want to cum for us? If you're a good girl, we'll make you cum nice and hard..."  
"Yes, Sir... I need to cum so bad... Pleeeaassee!" Robert pulled out his hard length and started stroking it in front of me.  
Watching him jerk off made my mouth water. He noticed that I was eyeing his cock, and that made him smile a little. 

"Hey Mr. Page, I think somebody wants to put her lips to work..." Robert pulls me over by the hair and sticks his massive length in my mouth.  
I'm taking him inch by inch and he loves it.  
Licking the head making it wet. Robert thrusting his hard throbbing cock in my mouth faster and faster until he was at the point of exploding.  
"Oh shit! Fuck your mouth is perfect! Fuck! I'm going to cum in that beautiful mouth of yours" 

While I was sucking him off, I looked up at him and winked, giving him the signal that I was more than willing to take that load.  
He started thrusting faster and faster until he flooded my mouth with his cum. I swallowed every single drop and loved it.  
He tapped Jimmy on his shoulder. "Wanna switch? She has a fantastic fucking mouth..."  
"Sure" While they switched places, Jimmy whispered something in Robert's ear, and then they both looked at me with devious grins. 

My hot box throbbing more and more. I bite my lip with excitement.  
Jimmy crawls up to me, straddles my chest and takes out his hardened member. "Suck it... Now! "  
He shoves his length in my mouth and starts thrusting in and out, looking into my eyes the entire time.  
Then I hear a snap of the fingers. I feel my legs being spread apart then I felt my pussy being stretched apart. 

Robert let out a strained groan while I let out a loud one. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.  
Getting closer to the release that my body was begging for. Knowing that I was close to where I wanted to be, they decided to make it happen.  
Jimmy started thrusting deeper in my mouth while Robert was thrusting deeper in my pussy. Moans filling the room.  
One hand grabbing Jimmy's ass, and my other hand grabbing Robert's... 

My nails digging deep, my body vibrating and tingling until... 

My alarm goes off. Fuck, it really was a dream!  
I sit up. My body feeling sore my wrists especially.  
I look over to my alarm and I see a black box and a note: "Dear Little One, Pity that we didn't get the chance to use the black box but there's always tonight. Keep itnice and tight for us. ’Til we meet again in your dreams. J & R."  
I guess fantasies can come true…


End file.
